


Eheberatung 1x1

by Squickqueen



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: (fake) couple therapy, Dialog Only, Humor, I needed something silly after all that angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, Silly, implied Caesar/Koba, implied Colonel/Preacher, oh and I made a poop joke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Es ist höchste Zeit für eine Paartherapie, bevor noch jemand weint!





	Eheberatung 1x1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Couple Therapy 1o1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153168) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen)



# Eheberatung 1x1

 

Therapeutin: Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden einen guten Morgen und freue mich, dass wir uns frisch und fröhlich für eine weitere Sitzung zusammengefunden haben. Wie geht es Ihnen denn heute?

Colonel: Hmpf …

Caesar: Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst aufstehen und frühstücken! Wissen Sie, ohne Kaffee mit Schuss ist er am Morgen unerträglich.

Therapeutin: Ach, das macht doch nichts. Irgendwo habe ich noch eine Kanne frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee … ah, da ist sie ja. Mit _Schuss_ kann ich leider nicht dienen, aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie gleich Ihren eigenen Flachmann mitgebracht. Auch für Sie eine Tasse, Caesar?

Caesar: Nein danke. Ich bekomme von Kaffee Magenkrämpfe.

Colonel: Von dem Zeug, das du kochst, würde jeder Magenkrämpfe bekommen. Glauben Sie mir, der Kaffee ist so stark, damit könnte man eine Panzerdivision antreiben.

Caesar: Du hast dich bisher nicht beschwert!

Colonel: Weil mir dein Gepansche nichts ausmacht. Ich bin eine harte Sau und kein nasser Lappen.

Caesar: Außer es gibt Obstsalat. Dann streikt dein Eisenmagen ganz plötzlich.

Colonel: Ein richtiger Mann braucht sein Fleisch. Täglich!

Therapeutin: Nun, wir wollen diesen wunderschönen Morgen doch nicht mit einem Streit verderben. Vor allem, nachdem wir letzte Woche so gute Fortschritte gemacht haben. Haben Sie ihre Badezimmerschwierigkeiten in den Griff bekommen?

Caesar: Überraschenderweise ja. Er braucht keine zwei Stunden mehr im Bad …

Colonel: … und der Abfluss ist nicht mehr ständig mit Affenhaaren verstopft, seitdem wir das Haarsieb benutzen.

Therapeutin: Ausgezeichnet! Glauben Sie mir, manchmal braucht es einfach einen Anstoß von außerhalb, um eine verfahrene Situation zu lösen. Ich bin guten Mutes, dass wir auch für die übrigen Schwierigkeiten in ihrer Beziehung eine Lösung finden und diesen Gordischen Knoten durchhauen werden!

Caesar: Können wir bitte eine weniger martialische Rhetorik verwenden? Ich verstehe, dass für euch Menschen die erste Lösung immer Gewalt ist, aber von einer Therapeutin habe ich wirklich anderes erwartet.

Colonel: Gott steh mir bei! Hör endlich auf mit dem Mahatma Gandhi Gefasel! Wissen Sie, so geht es den ganzen Tag. Ich kann kein normales Gespräch mit ihm führen. Ständig heißt es: "Sei nicht so aggressiv!", "Fluch nicht so viel!", "Schrei nicht so laut!"

Caesar: Du hast das Brathühnchen mit einer Machete gevierteilt …

Colonel: Das ist die einzig richtige Art, ein verdammtes Brathühnchen zu teilen!

Caesar: …und es überall im Zimmer verteilt. Wer sollte das noch essen? Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn Essen so verschwendet wird!

Colonel: Ach? Aber sich aufregen, wenn ich die Hühnerknochen trockne.

Therapeutin: Moment, Sie trocknen die Hühnerknochen? Wozu?

Colonel: Oh, das ist ein altes Familienrezept. Zuerst werden die Hühnerknochen getrocknet, dann zu feinem Mehl zerrieben und anschließend geschnupft. Das gibt Haare auf der Brust!

Caesar: Welcher normale Mensch tut so was?!

Therapeutin: A-hem. Nun, das ist tatsächlich etwas eigentümlich, aber wir sind in erster Linie hier, um ihre Beziehung zu kitten. Für alles andere lassen Sie sich bitte einen neuen Termin geben.

Um auf unser eigentliches Thema zurückzukommen - gab es in der vergangenen Woche denn etwas, was sie an ihrem Partner besonders schätzten? Eine Geste vielleicht, oder …

Colonel: Er hat gebadet. Das ist immer ein Fest für die Sinne.

Caesar: Er hat mich zum Lachen gebracht.

Colonel: Ach, das bin ich also für dich? Eine Witzfigur?! Leck mich!

Caesar: Liebend gerne!

Therapeutin: Bitte, bitte, beruhigen Sie sich wieder, meine Herren! Ich weiß, in diesem Stadium ist es schwer, einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu finden und das alte Feuer der Liebe wieder zu entfachen. Gehen Sie einmal in sich und überlegen Sie, was Sie ursprünglich an Ihrem Partner als anziehend empfanden. Sollte dort nichts mehr sein, stellt sich mir die Frage, ob eine Therapie noch sinnvoll ist.

Caesar: …

Colonel: … Er hat wunderschöne Augen.

Caesar: Nimm die Hand weg und hör auf damit, mich so anzustarren!

Colonel: Ich meine es ernst. Seine Augen sind mir als erstes aufgefallen. Das und seine Beharrlichkeit.

Caesar: Nun, das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben. Sie sollten uns einmal erleben, wenn wir um das letzte Stück Bananenkuchen streiten. Ja, ich gebe es zu, ganz hässlich ist er nicht mit seinem angegrauten Bart, dem markanten Gesicht und dem viel zu engen T-Shirt.

Colonel: Sagt der, der ohne Hosen herumläuft!

Therapeutin: Ich verstehe. Zwei starke Persönlichkeiten wie Sie beide tun sich in einer Beziehung natürlich schwer, aber es ist ein Anfang. Nun denn, um herauszufinden, wo die Schwierigkeiten wirklich versteckt sind, möchte ich von Ihnen gerne wissen, was Sie an Ihrem Partner besonders stört. Bitte versuchen Sie sachlich zu bleiben und nicht ausfallend zu werden. Sollte die Situation eskalieren, bin ich gezwungen …

Colonel: Er ist ein verdammter Schimpanse!

Therapeutin: Wie bitte?

Colonel: Ja, haben Sie denn keine Augen im Kopf? Schauen Sie ihn sich doch mal an! Eindeutig ein Schimpanse.

Caesar: Was für eine Überraschung.

Therapeutin: Bitte nehmen Sie mir die Frage nicht übel, Mr. McCullough, aber wie konnten Sie diese Tatsache bisher übersehen?

Colonel: Belogen hat mich das Mistvieh! Mir hat er erzählt, er sei ein Bonobo!

Caesar: Das habe ich nie behauptet! Du hörst einfach nicht zu, wenn ich etwas sage!

Therapeutin: Nun, Bonobo, Schimpanse, das ist im Grunde doch ein und dasselbe ...

Colonel & Caesar: WIE BITTE?!

Therapeutin: Oh, uhm … *hust* Was ich damit sagen wollte …

Colonel: Und er stapelt Bananenenden im Kühlschrank! Äpfel frisst er mit Stumpf und Stiel, aber Bananen? Machst du das eigentlich mit Absicht? Ich habe dir schon hundertmal gesagt, dass ich es auf den Tod nicht leiden kann, wenn der Kühlschrank voller Bananenenden ist!

Caesar: Wir hatten eine Abmachung, die _du_ gebrochen hast: Jimi Hendrix nur am Wochenende und ich lasse die Bananenenden nicht mehr herumliegen!

Therapeutin: Jimi Hendrix?

Caesar: Ich hasse seine Musik. Davon bekomme ich Ohrenbluten.

Colonel: Kulturbanause! Aber was kann man von einem Wilden ohne ein Fünkchen Anstand schon anderes erwarten? Wissen Sie, wie ihn die Nachbarschaft nennt?

Therapeutin: Nun, ich …

Colonel: Schimpannutte! Die komplette Nachbarschaft will ihm ans Fell. Gorillas, Schimpansen, Orang-Utans, Bonobos, der Postbote! Jeden Morgen sitzt irgendwelches schmachtendes Viehzeugs in meinem Vorgarten und krakeelt in einer Lautstärke, kaum dass sie ihn hier sehen!

Caesar: Oh bitte! Du bist derjenige, der halbnackt jeden Morgen auf dem Balkon steht und vor dem _schmachtenden Viehzeug_ herumstolziert.

Colonel: Und das ist mein gutes Recht! Das ist mein Haus, mein Balkon und mein Vorgarten! Wenn Koba noch einmal Kacke nach mir wirft, brenn ich ihm eine Kugel auf sein räudiges Fell!

Therapeutin: Koba? Den Namen höre ich zum ersten Mal. Wer ist das?

Caesar: Ein guter Freund von mir. Nichts weiter.

Colonel: Nichts weiter? Du hast ein kleines Detail vergessen: Koba ist sein Ex, nur leider hat der dämliche Bonobo das Memo noch nicht gelesen!

Therapeutin: Meine Herren …

Caesar: Es hat wirklich nichts zu bedeuten …

Colonel: Er hat einen toten Bären vor die Türe gelegt! Mit Schleifchen und einer rosa Glückwunschkarte! Kann man das überhaupt falsch verstehen?

Therapeutin: Bitte setzen Sie sich wieder hin, Mr. McCullough. Und schreien Sie nicht so. Die Wände sind nicht schalldicht.

Colonel: Halten Sie den Mund, jetzt rede ich!

Therapeutin: Wie bi… ?!

Caesar: Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so künstlich aufregst. Für meine animalische Anziehungskraft kann ich nichts. Wenn du damit nicht umgehen kannst, musst du dir jemanden anderen suchen. Preacher nimmt dich bestimmt gerne zurück.

Colonel: Lass Preacher aus dem Spiel!

Therapeutin: Wer ist Pr…

Caesar: Er hockt übrigens auch jeden Morgen in unserem Vorgarten, nur dass du es weißt!

Colonel: Das hat nichts zu bedeuten!

Caesar: Ach? Und das "#1 Colonel Fanboy" T-Shirt, das er trägt, hat auch nichts zu bedeuten?

Colonel: Solange er nicht mit Kacke wirft und tote Bären anschleppt, kann er von mir aus bleiben, wo er ist.

Caesar: Er hat eine Handgranate nach mir geworfen!

Therapeutin: …!

Colonel: Moment, du meinst den Tannenzapfen, den _du_ fälschlicherweise für eine Handgranate gehalten hast?

Caesar: …

Colonel: Das hätten Sie sehen sollen! Ich habe noch keinen Schimpansen so schnell von meinem Balkon klettern sehen!

Caesar: Wie viele Schimpansen _sind_ denn schon von deinem Balkon geklettert?!

Colonel: Nun, äh …

Caesar: ÒÓ

Therapeutin: Nun, meine Herren, ich fürchte, unsere Sitzung ist hiermit zu Ende. Gerne begrüße ich Sie beide nächste Woche wieder, um … legen Sie _sofort_ die Kacke zur Seite! WAGEN SIE ES JA NICHT!

 

~ Etwas später ~

 

Colonel: …

Caesar: …

Colonel: Versprich mir, dass du das nächste Mal zuerst an deiner Zielgenauigkeit übst, bevor du Kacke nach mir wirfst. Die arme Therapeutin …

Caesar: Das nächste Mal werde ich dich einfach erwürgen. Das war der dritte Therapeut in vier Wochen!

Colonel: Ich sage es immer wieder – du bist zu emotional.

Caesar: Das liebst du doch an mir.

Colonel: Ich liebe noch ganz andere Dinge an dir. Komm her, du räudiges Mistvieh!

Caesar: Hier?! Kannst du nicht bis nach Hause warten? Die Toilettenkabinen sind nicht schalldicht und … oh … oh … na schön …

 

~ Ende ~


End file.
